Goals provide a way for individuals or organizations to specifically define and solidify plans that the person or organization wishes to achieve. Goals may include saving money, losing weight, generating business and the like. Without proper motivation and enforcement, however, goals are often forgotten or set aside for a later date. In some cases, goals may be written down or entered into a system that helps the goal setter stay on track. However, individuals or organizations may be hesitant to use such methods or systems in fear of not achieving their goal and having to suffer negative or other consequences because of circumstances that may be beyond their control such as unemployment or health related issues. Accordingly, would-be goal setters may relegate themselves to never achieving or even trying to achieve their goals.